


Dame Tyler's Blog - More On Alien Sex Pollen

by Kelkat9



Series: Lordstorm and His LiveJournal Adventures [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, POV First Person, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: While Lordstorm writes his smutty blog, his counterpart Dametyler keeps her own account of what it's like helping Lordstorm write all his stories and how some of them evolve.  This entry is on Sex Pollen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a few entries on this series. This is the first.

Hello lovely followers!

Dametyler here and I just had to pop on after Lordstorm posted his story about Alien Sex Pollen. You know, that’s only how he learned about it. The really interesting bit is what happened after I, uh educated him. Yeah, I might be grinning about right now. You see, once Lordstorm got the whole fanfic mystique about alien sex pollen, he sort of got that look in his eyes. Let me tell you, when Lordstorm gets that twinkle in his eyes, it usually means something’s going to explode or disintegrate or who knows.

So, we’re eating dinner one night and he says he made a special dessert. Now I’m a bit suspicious. Lordstorm doesn’t really bake. So when he goes into the kitchen and returns with this triple chocolate cake, I’m a bit puzzled. He says to me, “Dametyler, dig in, it’s molto bene!” I look at the cake and then at him and he’s eating it with gusto. So I take a bite and it’s good. Really good. The more I eat, the better it tastes and then I look up and he’s watching me. Then, I know he’s up to something.

“Lordstorm, what’s with the cake?” I ask.

He gets this slightly guilty look in his eyes. “Remember our discussion about alien sex pollen,” he asks.

“Yeah,” I answer him, now a bit nervous.

“Well, I thought I’d test it out and see if it really works. Torchwood happens to have a cutting from the Alamoshi plant from the planet Despari. Rumor has it, that its pollen is a powerful aphrodisiac. I thought we might test it out,” he says to me.

Immediately, I’m annoyed with him. Seriously, you don’t test out alien pollen on people without asking them first. Course, then it hit me, he said “aphrodisiac.”

“So, about this sex pollen, what exactly is it suppose to do?” I ask him, now thinking that maybe I can use this to my advantage.

“Oh, it’s suppose to stimulate the Nucleus Accumbens which is the pleasure center of the brain, as well as provide a more intense sexual experience.” He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, “Makes your orgasms last longer.” Then the cheeky git had the nerve to wink at me.

“Don’t you think you should have asked me first,” I ask him, and of course he gets all innocent looking and insists I brought it up when we had the whole sex pollen discussion in the garden. I sighed. After all, what can you do when you’ve just eaten chocolate cake spiked with alien sex pollen your alien lover has growing in the back yard. So, nothing happened right away other than Lordstorm staring at me through his sexy specs and scanning me with his sonic while he makes notes. I may have gotten a bit irritated and grabbed his note book and threw out into the garden. You should have seen the outraged look on his face! I decided it might be best if I went upstairs after that. He was starting to mutter under his breath that alien sex pollen was rubbish if all it did was piss me off.

Now, if he’d been upstairs with me in the bathroom, he might have had a different perspective. Everything was so vivid. The scent of the coconut body wash alone nearly set me over the edge and then there was the warm water rushing over me from the shower. I started eyeing the newly soniced vibrating pirate ducky but then I thought, screw that, I have something better pacing downstairs muttering to himself; and he has the sonic screwdriver with that new naughty setting. Even walking was making me shake and tremble with waves of I don’t know what but it was good. Really good.

All of sudden, the door banged open. Lordstorm stood there gripping the door frame, jacket off, shirt unbuttoned, tie part way off in nothing else but his pants and socks. Oh, and did he have a dark, lusty look in his eye. He says to me, “Dametyler, I might have had more than one piece of that cake.”

I think I might of come right then and there. So I undid my bathrobe and walked up to the hot and obviously aroused Lordstorm. He was breathing hard and his muscles were taut like he was restraining himself. I think he may have cracked the wood on the door frame he was gripping it so hard. I ran my hands up his manly chest, the feel of his warm skin and hair tickling my palms and making me think how good it would be shag him right here against tiled wall. So I says to him “Lordstorm, I think that sex pollen is working.”

Next thing I know my back is shoved against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall and I’m being well and truly snogged. I made short work of his pants and cupped my delightfully erect Lordstorm who moaned in my mouth. Oh and did he use that mouth, nipping his way down my neck while his hands roamed around all the right places. It wasn’t long before I was wrapped around him and he was inside of me and we were slapping against that cold tile wall, which was quite the turn on. Oh, and he was right. That sex pollen lived up to its reputation. I don’t remember much about it other than screaming his name, hearing Lordstorm scream out that he loved sex pollen and feeling that delicious hot, coiling sensation pulsing inside of me that felt like it was going to go on forever, that is until I blacked out. Next thing I know, I’m in bed and Lordstorm is lying beside me naked and grinning.

So he says to me, “Dametyler, you all right?”

I tell him, “Lordstorm, I’ve never been better. That alien sex pollen is powerful stuff.” He grins back at me and tells me, “Dametyler, you telling me it was all sex pollen?”

I just grinned and told him further testing was required.


End file.
